amour interdit
by pyramidekheops
Summary: petite parodie de l'histoire originale. les deux shiba sont cette fois conscients des sentiments qu'ils éprouve l'un pour l'autre. tatsuya fait tout pour ne pas céder alors que miyuki fait tout pour qu'il cède!
1. Chapter 1

Amour interdit

_(Salut à tous amis lecteurs, cette parodie de Mahouka Koukou no rettousei est légèrement différente de la version originale. En effet Miyuki est clairement amoureuse de son frère et réciproquement, Tatsuya a aussi des sentiments coupables à l'égard de sa sœur. Les deux ne savent donc pas que faire de cet amour. Miyuki qui passe son temps à vouloir séduire son frère et ce dernier qui fait tout pour résister. De plus, leur tante s'entent mieux avec eux et on verra aussi l'apparition des jumeaux Kuroba)_

Je me nomme Shiba Miyuki et j'ai 14 ans et demi. Je suis une adolescente Presque normale. Je dis Presque car contrairement à la plupart des personnes de mon âge, je suis une magicienne.

Et une magicienne sacrément douée d'après ce qu'on dit sur moi.

J'ai un frère ainé qui a à peine un an de plus que moi. Pour être précis, la différence entre nous est seulement de onze mois. C'est pour cette raison que mon frère et moi nous retrouvons dans la même classe.

Mon frère est lui aussi un magicien mais ses pouvoirs sont largement différents des miens.

Et aujourd'hui à l'aube de mes 15 ans, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose qui me fait peur.

Alors que notre première année de lycée s'achève, alors que nous nous sommes fait je pense, nos premiers véritables amis et amies, j'ai constaté que plusieurs personnes dans notre cercle de connaissance, avaient de l'intérêt pour mon bien aimé grand frère. Et malheureusement, je partage aussi cet intérêt aussi malsain soit-il.

Oui, je l'avoue, je suis follement éprise de mon frère. Je l'aime tant que je suis prête à tout faire pour le garder uniquement pour moi.

Mais cela m'est impossible parce qu'il est mon frère. Mon frère biologique en plus. Cet amour que j'éprouve pour lui est et serait toujours condamnables aux yeux de la société. Et cela me chagrine horriblement.

L'amour peut être quelque chose de merveilleux, mais l'amour peut être aussi comme un désagréable poison, un acide qui ronge petit à petit le cœur de celui ou celle qui l'éprouve.

Beaucoup de filles dont mes amies proches sont aussi amoureuses de mon frère. Je sais qu'il a refusé de sortir avec toutes celles qui se sont déclarées à lui jusqu'à présent. Et c'est cela qui rend ma souffrance plus supportable. L'idée que mon frère ne ressent rien pour ces filles me permet de me dominer et de me dire que peut-être qu'un jour, Onii-sama ne me verra plus, non comme la sœur à laquelle la famille l'a lié pour toute sa vie, mais plutôt comme la femme de sa vie.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais rêver est le dernier espoir des désespérés et je suis désespérée.

Car j'ignore comment il réagira quand il saura la vérité. Me détestera-t-il ou bien ressentira-t-il du dégout à mon égard ?

Je ne sais pas. Pour ma défense, il faut dire que les relations entre nous n'ont pas toujours été très normales.

Nous sommes mon frère et moi des descendants direct du clan Yotsuba. Le clan Yotsuba fait partie des dix grandes familles de magiciens de la nation. En fait, il se raconte que c'est le plus puissant de tous les clans et que seul le clan Saegusa peut prétendre rivaliser avec les Yotsuba.

Le clan Yotsuba contrairement à tous les autres clans est entouré de mystères et de secrets. La plupart de ses membres vivent sous des identités cachées et bien sur cette façon de vivre s'applique également à nous.

Des notre plus tendre enfance, il avait été décidé que c'est moi qui succéderai à notre tante à la tête du clan. J'avais 5 ans quand cette décision fut prise. Et il fut aussi décidé ce jour-là que jusqu'à sa mort ou jusqu'au jour ou je le relèverai de son devoir, ma frère avait pour mission de me protéger à tout prix même si cela signifiait se sacrifier pour moi.

Même si je n'avais que cinq ans à l'époque, je comprenais ce que cela impliquait. La vérité est cruelle. Ça signifiait simplement que mon frère à partir de ce jour n'était plus mon frère, il devenait un outil dont le destin était déjà décidé. Ce n'était plus un Yotsuba. Il était maintenant un banni qui travaillait pour le clan.

Bien que je trouvais la situation bizarre, je pensais que c'était en quelque sorte normale. Après tout la famille Yotsuba a ses propres coutumes et qui suis-je pour les remettre en question ? D'autant plus que mon frère lui-même semblait parfaitement accepter la situation à défaut de l'apprécier.

Et cela me sidérait je dois dire. Vu le traitement qui lui était réservé, n'importe qui se sentirait, offensé et même indigné par cet état de chose. Cependant, mon frère peu importe les offenses, les agressions, les humiliations dont il faisait face, il se contentait de traiter ses problèmes comme si c'était du bruit de fond. Quelque chose qui ne méritait son attention ou son temps. Bien sur, ses agresseurs étaient encore plus énervés par son indifférence à leurs provocations.

Mais que pouvaient-ils lui faire à part l'abreuver d'injures ?

Il faut dire que mon frère bien qu'il soit le moins doué de nous tous quand il s'agit de magie était inversement terriblement ou génialement doué pour les arts martiaux.

Mon frère est un combattant qui fait peur à tous le monde. Malgré son très jeune âge, mon frère était capable d'affronter des magiciens adultes largement confirmés. Mon frère a un talent monstrueux pour le combat et même les puissants magiciens de la Yotsuba famille savaient que cet enfant qu'était mon frère était quelqu'un de dangereux.

Moi-même à plusieurs reprises, j'ai vu comment se battait mon frère et comme il neutralisait ses adversaires quasiment à mains nues.

A mains nues, je l'ai vue affronter des hommes armés d'armes à feu, de sabres et de poignards et en sortir victorieux.

A mains nues, je l'ai vu affronter de dangereux magiciens qui utilisaient des sorts mortels à un haut degré de compétence et en sortir victorieux.

Juste avec le sort d'anti magie « gram démolition », mon frère était invincible et impitoyable dans ses combats.

La plupart des membres du clan Yotsuba l'évitaient et la traitaient quasiment comme un étranger. Comme quelqu'un dont l'existence était gênante.

Aussi loin que je me rappelle, mon frère n'a jamais assisté ou prit part à une quelconque activité familiale. Généralement, il était tenu à l'écart lorsque se tenaient ce genre de rencontres. Et ce qui me frappait était le fait que mon frère ne s'est jamais plaint ou même protesté quand cela arrivait. C'est comme si pour lui, c'était tout à fait normal.

A cause de cela, mes rapports avec lui étaient assez ambigus. Je ne savais pas comment réagir avec lui. Nous conversions très rarement lui et moi et lorsque cela arrivait, c'était uniquement par nécessité. Depuis que la famille a décidé de nos statuts respectifs, nos relations ressemblaient plutôt à celle d'une « maitresse » et de son domestique.

Et cela me peinait car mon frère semblait s'entendre très bien avec mes cousins. Ayako et Fumiya sont nos cousins et ils sont aussi jumeaux. Ils ont également le même âge que moi et pour une raison que j'ignore, ces deux-là contrairement au reste de la famille traitaient mon frère comme leur propre frère. Je ne comprenais pas ! Pourquoi lui était-il plus facile d'être naturel avec ses deux-là plutôt qu'avec sa propre sœur ?

Etant une fille comme moi, je savais qu'Ayako avait le béguin pour mon frère et que Fumiya kun lui vouait une admiration sans borne. Ils vénéraient presque mon frère et c'est avec eux qu'il montrait quelques émotions. J'étais jalouse de ces deux-là parce qu'ils arrivaient à faire ce que moi je ne pouvais pas. Et ils le faisaient devant tous le monde sans se cacher.

J'avais honte d'être incapable d'accomplir ce simple geste. Etre une sœur pour mon frère biologique.

Je pouvais les comprendre d'une certaine façon. Mon frère est peut-être un piètre magicien, mais le fait qu'il maitrisait un sort d'anti magie était quelque chose que lui enviait la plupart des magiciens. Sans oublier ses aptitudes physiques hors du commun pour un enfant de cet âge. Et par-dessus tout, au grand dam du clan Yotsuba, mon frère était un prodige comme on en voit rarement.

Mon frère pouvait être, indifférent, insensible et impitoyable la plupart du temps, mais, tous le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était d'une intelligence supérieure. Bien sur, les membres de la Yotsuba famille n'évoqueraient jamais ouvertement son intellect, mais c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait ignorer.

Notre mère elle-même, bien qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier qu'elle avait un fils reconnaissait au moins que son intelligence.

Que ce soit au primaire, au collège et aujourd'hui au lycée, mon frère a toujours été le meilleur élève de l'école. S'il n'était pas né dans le clan Yotsuba, mon frère serait allé dans une université bien avant ses douze ans. La seule raison pour laquelle il s'ennuie à avoir une scolarité normale, c'est uniquement pour s'assurer de ma protection conformément aux décisions prises lorsqu'il avait à peine 6 ans.

En réalité, à 15 ans, mon frère a atteint le niveau de connaissance d'un chercheur de pointe et d'ailleurs, c'est un scientifique bien connu dans le monde de la magie théorique. Evidemment, étant affilié au clan Yotsuba, il utilise un pseudonyme pour publier ses recherches. Mon frère a aussi créé une nouvelle variété de CAD qui a rapidement eu un succès très impressionnant sitôt sorti.

Pendant douze ans d'existence, je pensais que je connaissais bien mon grand-frère. Même si nous n'interagissions que très rarement, nous vivions tout de même sous le même toit et je présumais naïvement que si la famille ne l'avait pas désigné comme héritier potentiel, c'était à cause de sa pauvre magie. Mon frère peut être un combattant redoutable, il peut être un génie sans égal, mais tant qu'il était labélisé comme magicien de troisième zone, il ne pourra jamais être un Yotsuba. Du moins c'est comme ça que je voyais les choses du haut de mes 12 ans.

Comme je me trompais ! L'été de mes douze printemps, Okinawa fut envahit par l'armée de l'AGA et par un cruel hasard, mon frère, ma mère et moi passions justement nos vacances là-bas.

Cet été là, les choses changèrent radicalement dans ma vie.

Cet été là, la mort failli m'emporter à quelques secondes près.

Cet été là, je découvrais les extraordinaires pouvoirs de mon frère.

Et cet été là, enfin, mon frère et moi devînmes d'authentiques frère et sœur.

Quand je repense aux évènements d'Okinawa, je me dis que le destin peut être parfois très cruel. Ou en serons-nous mon frère et moi si au lieu d'Okinawa, nous étions allés ailleurs pour les vacances ?

Serions-nous devenus aussi proches que nous le sommes aujourd'hui ?

Que serais-je devenue si une rafale de fusil ne m'avait pas fauché ? Et si pour apaiser sa colère, Onii-sama n'était pas parti sur le champ de bataille ?

Mais le ciel avait décidé de notre sort.

Un soldat rebelle avait tiré sur moi et alors que je sentais clairement que j'étais en train de mourir, mon frère est arrivé et à l'aide d'une magie dont j'ignorais même l'existence, il m'a arraché aux griffes de la mort.

Mon frère, toute ma vie durant, mon frère ne m'avait jamais témoigné le moindre signe d'affection. Oh, je ne dis pas qu'il me traitait mal, au contraire, malgré notre mauvaise entente, malgré tous mes caprices et malgré mon égoïsme et parfois même mon ingratitude, mon frère s'est toujours assuré de mon bien-être. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il m'aimait pour autant. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si je l'aimais ou pas, mais je sais seulement une chose je voulais qu'au moins une fois dans notre vie, nous agissions comme frère et sœur ! C'était mon rêve secret, mon aspiration.

C'est pour cela que pendant qu'il appliquait sa magie sur moi, même au seuil de la mort, j'étais heureuse. Pas heureuse de mourir ! Mais heureuse à cause des expressions de son visage. Il y'avait de la tristesse, du chagrin et de la souffrance sur le visage de mon frère. Toutes ses émotions provoquées sans doute par mon décès imminent me signifiaient sans l'ombre d'une erreur que mon frère avait quand même de l'affection pour moi. Et mourir en sachant que je n'étais pas détestée et même aimée de lui me procurait de la satisfaction.

Mais me voir périr ne faisait pas parti des projets de mon frère. J'appris plus tard que la magie qu'il avait utilisée pour complètement guérir mes fatales blessures était sa magie personnelle. En réalité, cette magie ne guérissait pas les blessures, elle restaurait simplement l'organisme en un état qui précède de la blessure.

Avec ce pouvoir, mon frère pouvait guérir n'importe quelle blessure grave. Il n'importe pas que les dégâts fussent fatales, une fois la magie appliquée, tout se rembobinait et les blessures disparaissaient.

Et avant ce jour, mon frère n'avait jamais appliqué ce pouvoir sur une personne. Le fait que je fus la première personne sur des innombrables individus sauvés par cette magie constitue une immense source de fierté pour moi. Car c'est uniquement pour me sauver que mon frère a réalisé ce miracle. La joie que je ressentis que j'avais comprise que je vivrais grâce à ce pouvoir était mêlée par une immense fierté et par une immense gratitude à l'égard de mon frère.

Fierté parce que cette magie était quelque chose qui dépassait l'entendement humain, quelque chose de si extraordinaire que c'en était quasiment divin. Et le fait que c'était mon Onii-sama qui brandissait un tel pouvoir me réchauffait le cœur.

Ce jour-là, plusieurs vies furent sauvées par Onii-sama et encore pour la première de ma jeune vie, je vis de la colère dans ses yeux. Une colère terrible, étouffante qui menaçait d'éclater à tout instant.

Pour calmer sa rage, Onii-sama décida de faire payer à nos agresseurs en les exterminant tout simplement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il allait aussi que combattre l'armée ennemie alors que j'étais finalement sauve et surtout, qu'il n'avait que 13 ans. Un âge beaucoup trop jeune pour aller à la guerre.

Mais la suite de ce qui se passa ensuite sur le champ de bataille me démontra encore à quel point j'étais ignorante des vraies capacités de mon frère.

J'avais déjà vu à plusieurs reprises mon frère combattre. Bien sur ce n'était pas sur des champs de batailles mais je savais quand même qu'il était très fort. Néanmoins, cela ne m'empêchais pas d'être inquiète pour lui. Même une enfant comme moi savait que les chances de survie pour un adolescent sur la ligne de front étaient très minces.

Mais je m'inquiétais pour rien, le champ de bataille tourna en un total massacre pour l'ennemi. L'auteur de ce massacre n'était autre que mon Onii-sama !

Pratiquement à lui tout seul, il a complètement annihilé toute une armée et la magie qu'il brandissait cette fois-ci était aussi extraordinaire. Avec sa décomposition magique, mon frère a désintégré tout ennemi sur lequel se posaient ses yeux. Il a parcouru tout le champ de bataille comme l'incarnation du dieu de la mort lui-même, semant la destruction dans son sillage. Il me paraissait invincible et intouchable car sa magie désintégrait aussi toute les attaques qu'on portait.

Le plus effrayant à mon avis était que sa magie en application est en quelque sorte très belle à voir. Même si ce sont des vies humaines qui disparaissaient sous mes yeux, je ne puis m'empêcher de trouver cela très esthétique.

Ombre et poussière ! C'est tout ce qui resta de la puissante armée d'envahisseurs ! Et il fallu moins d'une heure à mon frère pour la détruire presqu'en entier !

Devant, une telle puissance, je demandais à ma mère pourquoi mon frère était mis à l'écart dans le clan alors qu'il possédait le pouvoir de tous nous détruire s'il le voulait ?

Les réponses de ma mère furent choquantes pour moi car tout d'un coup, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi mon Onii-sama était si spécial dans la famille.

A cause d'une expérience très lourde subie dans son enfance, mon frère avait perdu toute capacité à avoir des émotions ou plutôt la capacité à ressentir des sentiments forts à l'exception d'un seul.

La colère, le chagrin, la jalousie, la rancune et la haine, désir sexuel et l'amour intense. Tous ces sentiments, mon frère était incapable de les ressentir. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'est jamais rebellé face à sa situation familiale, c'est pour cela qu'il prenait toutes ses humiliations comme si cela ne comptait pas plus que ça ! Son air toujours impassible et indifférent découlait de cette horrible perte.

Le seul sentiment qui permettait à Onii-sama d'encore se sentir humain était l'amour fraternel qu'il me portait. L'affection naturelle d'un frère pour sa jeune sœur était le seul carburant d'Onii-sama. Et c'est uniquement pour cette raison qu'Onii-sama a décidé de massacrer ceux qui ont osé me nuire !

Je comprenais moi aussi deux choses dans notre famille il y avait ceux qui connaissaient la vérité sur Onii-sama et ceux qui l'ignoraient.

Ceux qui connaissaient la vérité sur Onii-sama s'efforçaient de l'éviter en général et ils avaient en quelque sorte raison. L'extermination d'une armée sous mes yeux en était la preuve. Quand aux ignorants, c'était surtout eux s'acharnaient à lui rappeler qu'il ne faisait pas parti de la famille et en toute occasion, il le voulait le mépriser. Je frissonnais à l'idée de ce que mon frère aurait pu leur faire s'il était un être humain normal.

En dernier lieu, je comprenais enfin la raison pour laquelle, le clan Yotsuba avait décidé de lier mon frère avec moi pour toute sa vie. C'était sa puissance. Comme magicien, n'importe qui était meilleur que lui dans le clan Yotsuba, mais comme arme, sa magie était sans égale. La perfection même. Et la seule façon de s'assurer la loyauté d'Onii-sama était de faire de moi la première héritière de la famille. Mon frère n'est pas une personne que l'on peut contraindre ou influencer. S'il juge que la famille Yotsuba a d'une façon ou d'autre porté atteinte à mon bien être, mon frère serait capable de tous les exterminer sans un seul regret.

Evidemment avant ce fatidique jour à Okinawa, j'ignorais tout la vérité le concernant. Une fois que mère m'ait tout dit, je décidais unilatéralement que pour remercier Onii-sama de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je me devais désormais de vivre ma vie d'après ses aspirations seules. La volonté d'Onii-sama serait dorénavant ma volonté peut importe ce qu'en diront le reste de la famille.

Mère évidemment voyait d'un mauvais œil que je me rapproche d'Onii-sama mais qu'importe son avis. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, c'est un indéniable fait que c'est grâce à Onii-sama que nous sommes en vie aujourd'hui.

Trois années se sont presque écoulées depuis Okinawa et mon frère et moi sommes plus proches que jamais. J'aime à croire que pendant ces trois ans, j'en suis venue à tout connaitre de lui. Et bien entendu, en me rapprochant de lui, je n'imaginais pas ce qui m'attendait.

Mon frère est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il n'est pas fait pour rester dans l'ombre conformément aux souhaits du clan.

Nous sommes à la veille de la reprise des cours et les vacances d'été viennent de finir. Onii-sama et moi avons passé quelques jours sur une ile appartenant à la famille d'une de nos amis du lycée. L'été fut assez court pour nous. Il y a d'abord eu le tournoi des 9 écoles et ensuite notre séjour sur l'ile. Je n'ai pratiquement pas eu le temps de profiter de mon frère comme j'aime à le faire. Mais c'est pas grave, après tout, Onii-sama m'a offert trois magnifiques robes pour ma prestation dans le tournoi. C'est une autre histoire car j'ai d'autres soucis immédiats.

Shizuku m'a demandé si j'aimais mon frère comme un homme, je lui répondu que non. Mais cette nuit-là, j'ai eu du mal à dormir car pour la première fois je me demandais si elle n'avait pas raison et si ce n'est pas moi qui ai toujours nié ces sentiments. Pourquoi je suis toujours jalouse des filles qui entourent un peu trop Onii-sama ! Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui et l'idée même que nous passions une journée sans nous voir m'est insupportable. Oui, je crois que je l'aime plus qu'une sœur, je l'aime comme on aimerait passionnément un homme. Mais que faire ?

Je sais qu'Honoka est aussi amoureuse d'Onii-sama et par-dessus tout, je sais par ma tante maya que la famille Saegusa a fait une proposition de mariage à Onii-sama. Tante maya m'a appelé pour me l'annoncer et sans doute aussi pour voir ma réaction à cette nouvelle. J'avoue que j'étais surprise non par la nouvelle, mais parce qu'Onii-sama ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Tante maya sachant la profonde affection que j'ai pour mon frère aime bien s'amuser à me taquiner avec cela juste pour rire à mes dépens.

Mais tante maya ne m'aura pas comme ça ! si Onii-sama a jugé utile de ne pas m'en parler, c'est sans doute parce qu'il a rejeté cette proposition et qu'il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter.

Cependant, pour cette petite omission, Onii-sama mérite une punition appropriée!


	2. Chapter 2

**(Shiba Tatsuya, point de vue)**

C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui

Le temps est magnifique et la journée sera vraisemblablement belle et tout serait parfait si je n'avais pas un léger problème d'ordre personnel.

Ce problème, c'est ma sœur qui chemine à coté de moi sans un mot. Depuis que nous avons quitté la maison, elle n'a pas dit un mot et pour une raison que j'ignore, elle semble aussi me faire la tête.

La journée avait pourtant commencé comme d'habitude.

Je me suis levé avant l'aube et je me suis rendu à mon entrainement quotidien au temple de Yakumo sensei. A mon retour deux heures plus tard, j'ai trouvé ma sœur comme d'habitude prête pour partir à l'école.

Jusque là, rien d'anormal, sauf que généralement quand je reviens de mon entrainement matinal, ma sœur m'accueille toujours avec un solide petit déjeuner. Mais là rien ! Je n'ai pas osé lui demandé ce qui se passait. Je connais assez bien ma bien-aimée petite sœur. Mes instincts me disaient qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Et quand, elle est dans cet état, mieux vaut ne pas la provoquer !

On court le risque de se retrouver dans un bloc de glace. Mais, je me demande ce qui la dérangeait ! Intuitivement, je savais que j'étais un peu responsable de sa mauvaise humeur. Le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas de petit déjeuner signifie qu'elle veut me punir.

Mais pourquoi me punir ? En retraçant mes actions des dernières 24 heures, je voyais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire pour qu'elle me fasse la tête !

Je sais que ma sœur agit parfois comme une enfant gâtée, qu'elle est capricieuse et parfois même égoïste et possessive, mais elle n'est pas méchante ! Et chacune des ses actions a une signification.

Alors que nous avions déjà fait plus de la moitié du trajet qui menait à l'école, je ne trouvais toujours pas où j'avais failli selon ma sœur. Je lui jetais rapidement un coup d'œil, mais elle l'ignora comme elle continuait de regarder obstinément devant elle.

- Miyuki

- …

- Miyuki. Cette fois-ci j'avais haussé le ton et comme prévu, elle ne répondit toujours pas. Mais elle stoppa net pour me faire face.

- Quoi ?

Il y avait de la colère dans ce simple petit mot. « Oh mon dieu, ça doit vraiment être grave » pensais-je. Autant crever l'abcès tout de suite.

-Miyuki, je ne sais pas ce j'ai fait pour t'énerver, mais si tu ne dis rien, on sera dans une impasse

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment qui me paru durer une éternité, ses magnifiques yeux bleus figés dans les miens. J'aime me plonger dans les yeux de ma sœur. Ma sœur est la plus belle fille que je connaisse. Elle est si belle que parfois, je me demande si nous sommes vraiment liés par le sang tellement elle est différente de moi.

Ses longs cheveux sont aussi sombres que la nuit la plus noire, aussi lisses que les meilleurs fils de soie qui existent, si beaux qu'ils captent naturellement la lumière. Son teint est aussi blanc que la neige la plus pure. Autant que je me souvienne, ma sœur n'a jamais réussi à bronzer peu importe ses tentatives. Ses magnifiques lèvres sont si biens dessinées et le rire et le sourire qu'elles exposent pourraient mener n'importe qui à sa ruine. Mais ce qui frappe le plus sur son magnifique visage, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont d'un bleu tirant sur le gris et à chaque fois que j'y plonge, je me sens fondre. Dieu seul, s'il existe, sait pourquoi je suis faible devant ses yeux alors que rien sur terre ne me fait peur.

Mais pour l'instant, ces yeux me fixaient avec toute la colère dont était capable leur propriétaire. Je voyais bien qu'elle faisait tout pour paraitre aussi fâchée que possible. Ma sœur a un immense défaut c'est qu'elle m'adore autant que je l'adore, à cause de cela, elle est incapable vraiment ressentir un quelconque ressentiment à mon égard. Moi-même, je suis incapable de m'énerver et encore moins me fâcher à cause d'elle.

Mais, résoudre le problème immédiat était la priorité d'autant plus que ça faisait un moment que nous regardions dans les yeux sans rien dire et ça commençait à attirer une attention non désirée de la part des passants. Une bonne part de ces derniers était bien sur des élèves de notre école. Encore des rumeurs en perspective qui courront sur notre compte.

Je pris la main de ma sœur et l'entrainais vers le café le plus proche devant nous. L'établissement n'avait pas ouvert depuis longtemps et la clientèle n'était pas nombreuse. A peine deux tables occupées et une bonne odeur de croissant chaud flottait dans l'air.

Ça tombait bien, je mourrais justement de faim. Je me dirigeais vers une table au fond de la boutique et en galant homme que je suis, je tirais une table pour ma bien-aimée sœur. Que voulez-vous ? Les femmes d'abord, ensuite, je m'asseyais face à elle. En temps normal, nous nous asseyons toujours l'un à coté de l'autre mais ce matin, autant respecter le courroux de ma sœur.

La serveuse qui vint prendre nos commandes rougit violemment en voyant ma sœur. Quelque chose qui arrive très souvent à mon grand déplaisir. Garçon ou fille, qui que ce soit qui posait les yeux sur ma sœur était stupéfait pour ne pas dire frappé par la beauté de ma sœur. La plupart du temps, ils la regardaient stupidement, incapable de prononcer un mot, comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elle était réelle. La pauvre fille ne faisait pas exception à la règle apparemment ! Je la ramenais sur terre en commandant rapidement deux croissants et un café pour moi et un chocolat chaud pour ma sœur.

Après qu'elle nous eut servi, j'engloutissais sans attendre mes deux croissants tout en regardant ma sœur. Elle sirotait sa boisson chaude en me regardant elle aussi.

-Je t'écoute Miyuki.

-Onii-sama, est-ce que tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Lui cacher des choses ? Mais quoi ? Miyuki sait pratiquement tout sur moi. Depuis que nous vivons comme frère et sœur, j'ai ouvert toute ma vie à Miyuki tout comme elle-même ne me dissimule rien. Et même dans l'hypothèse ou je lui cacherais effectivement des choses, elle est suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre qu'y a toujours une bonne raison dans ce cas.

Après un long moment de réflexion ou je repassais en revu mes actions de ces derniers jours, je ne voyais toujours pas de quoi elle parlait.

-non je ne vois pas, dis-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- je parle de cette histoire de mariage avec Saegusa sempai !

-mariage…? Ah… !

Pendant un instant, la confusion envahit mon esprit, puis tout devint clair. Après le tournoi des 9 écoles, les dix Grandes familles avaient décidé de me faire entrer dans leur rang. Evidemment, faisant moi-même plus ou moins déjà parti d'une des dix Grandes familles, il était hors de question que j'accepte leurs proposition, du moins pas pour le moment.

Cette histoire remontait à plus de trois semaines. Comment Miyuki en aurait-elle eu vent ?

Notre tante bien sur ! Elle a du appeler Miyuki hier soir ou très tôt ce matin d'où son comportement. Tante maya aime bien s'amuser aux dépens des ses « mignons neveux » selon son expression favorite ! La vérité c'est qu'elle aime bien faire jaillir le coté possessif de ma sœur !

Bon si ce n'est que ça, autant la rassurer tout de suite !

-d'abord, ce n'est pas un mariage mais une promesse d'engagement pour de futures fiançailles. J'ai refusé bien sur !

-je sais que tu as décliné leur offre, mais que tu me caches quelque chose d'aussi important ! Onii-sama je vais finir par croire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre tu aimes plus que Miyuki !

-i personne d'autre Miyuki ! Tu es la seule chère à mon cœur !

-vraiment ? Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle rougit légèrement. Bon ! ça faisait longtemps que le caractère de ma sœur ne m'étonnait plus. Pour une fille de son standard, la flatterie et les compliments des gens la laissait de marbre en général. Ça la gênait même. Mais, quand il s'agissait de moi, elle rougissait toujours avec un petit air embarrassé. Trop adorable !

-C'est vrai Miyuki, tu es la seule femme qui occupe mon cœur !

Bizarre, je sentis moi-même que le choix de mes mots était ambigu. Cela ressemblait un peu trop à une déclaration d'amour ! À ce qu'un homme dirait à la femme qu'il veut épouser. Certainement pas le genre de choses qu'un frère dirait à sa jeune sœur. Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas un homme normal. Je ne sais même pas quel aspect peut revêtir ce que l'on nomme « amour » d'un point de vue romantique. Le seul amour qui ait du sens dans mon esprit est la très profonde affection que j'ai pour ma petite princesse. Miyuki du aussi sentir que mes paroles pouvaient prêter à confusion car, elle rougit encore un peu plus mais cette fois étonnement, elle semblait plutôt satisfaite de ma réponse.

-très bien Onii-sama ! Mais tu dois quand même me consoler si tu veux que j'oublis rapidement.

-ok ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux Miyuki.

-trouve tout seul. Il faut au moins que ce soit satisfaisant.

Le sourire qu'elle arborait était éblouissant. Un sourire de déesse !

Peu importe parce je venais de me souvenir d'un vieux film que j'avais vu l'année dernière avec ma sœur. L'histoire se déroulait à Londres de l'époque victorienne. Il y avait une scène ou un homme jurait fidélité à une dame tout en lui baisant la main. Pour une raison inconnue, ma sœur a toujours voulu que nous rejouions cette scène. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai refusé de le faire. Mais là maintenant, si je lui faisais enfin son baisemain, serait-elle satisfaite ?

L'avenir nous le dira.

J'écartais nos deux verres du coté du mur pour faire de la place sur la table. Ma sœur paru intriguée par ce geste mais ne dit rien.

Je pris sa délicate main droite et la portait à mes lèvres tout en gardant mon regard fixé sur elle. Je sais que dans un vrai baisemain, i pas de contact et de plus, l'homme doit soit s'incliner devant la dame, soit mettre un genou à terre. Mais cela importe peu dans notre situation. Ma sœur a toujours adoré que je lui témoigne toute mon affection avec des gestes plutôt qu'avec des mots. Aussi j'embrassais sa main tendue vers moi.

Sans avoir à me retourner, je sentais les regards de tous les clients du café tournés vers nous. De presque vide à notre arrivée, le magasin était maintenant rempli à environ un tiers de sa capacité totale. A tous les coups, ils devaient se dire qu'on ne devrait pas flirter en public. Mais je les ignorais. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent ! C'est leur problème.

Mon baisé a duré environ trois seconde avant que je ne relâche sa main. De rouge, le visage de Miyuki était maintenant cramoisi !

Elle avait baissé les yeux. Bien, au moins, j'ai pu la surprendre. Et la satisfaire aussi peut-être.

Puis sans avertissement, Miyuki se leva, prit son sac et s'avança jusqu'à ma hauteur. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle déposa rapidement un chaste bisou sur ma joue et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son doux parfum de lavande flottait encore dans l'air tandis que moi je me dirigeais vers le comptoir pour payer l'addition.

Quel drôle de matinée !

**(Miyuki point de vue)**

Mais à quoi pensait Onii-sama ?

Je sais que je lui ai dit de faire ce qu'il voulait mais quand même ! Un baisemain ! En plus en public !

Onii-sama prévoyait-il de me faire mourir d'embarras et de joie ?

Autant je reconnais que j'ai souvent demandé à Onii-sama de me faire un baisemain, autant il a toujours refusé prétextant que c'était un geste démodé. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pris cela au sérieux mais, j'avoue que quand j'avais vu ce mouvement pour la première fois dans un film, je m'étais aussitôt mise dans la tête qu'un jour, Onii-sama me referait la même chose.

Et il l'a fait ! Quand je ne m'y attendais pas en plus. J'étais si contente et si gênée que je suis sortie tout de suite du café. Même sans voir mon visage, je savais qu'il devait être d'un rouge très prononcé. Et mon cœur qui battait fort comme pour faire écho à la joie que je ressentais.

En toute franchise, je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé à l'école et c'est avec grand peine que j'ai pu suivre les cours de la matinée. Le souvenir de ses lèvres sur ma main ne cessait de me hanter et le doux frisson que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là était exaltant !

Cependant, ma bonne humeur a failli être gâchée à l'heure du déjeuner.

Onii-sama m'a avertie au préalable qu'il ne pourrait pas manger avec moi parce qu'il avait fort à faire. Aussi ai-je déjeuné avec les membres du conseil des élèves dans nos quartiers.

Et comme c'est devient une habitude, la présidente, Saegusa Mayumi a encore demandé Onii-sama !

Franchement, depuis que je fais parti du conseil, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que cette fille n'évoque mon frère pour une raison ou pour une autre !

Je sais que Onii-sama est quelqu'un de formidable et tout mais, je déteste l'idée que l'on cherche à me l'arracher. Mayumi sempai est une descendante directe d'une des dix grandes maisons et si elle s'intéresse sérieusement à Onii-sama, ça va risquer de compliquer les choses pour nous.

Onii-sama est à moi uniquement. Qu'elle s'occupe des ses deux grands frère et oubli un peu le mien !

Si comme Honoka, elle est elle aussi tombée amoureuse de lui, le nombre de rivales potentielles ne fera qu'augmenter et cela m'ennuierait beaucoup.

Maintenant que j'y pense, Onii-sama avait aussi des admiratrices au collège, mais, ces dernières avaient toutes peurs de l'aborder à cause de son caractère froid et presqu'antisocial. Et puis, tout ceci doit être un peu de ma faute, c'est moi qui lui ai suggéré d'interagir avec les gens de son âge.

Onii-sama contrairement à la plupart des garçons de sa génération n'a jamais été comme un enfant. D'aussi loin que vont mes souvenirs, il a toujours été un enfant incroyablement sérieux, se sentant plus à l'aise avec des adultes plutôt qu'avec ses pairs. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il a muri très vite ou encore parce qu'étant un génie sur le plan intellectuel, il devait sans doute trouver ennuyeux la fréquentation des autres gamins.

Dans notre enfance, j'ai assisté à plusieurs reprises à des occasions ou il était invité à jouer avec les autres. Mais non, monsieur a toujours refusé ! Pas étonnant qu'on ne l'invita plus jamais par la suite !

Nos trois années de collège sont ainsi passées sans qu'Onii-sama ne se fasse une seule relation qu'on pourrait qualifier d'amicale. Aussi, une fois sûre que nous pourrions entrer tous deux à first Hight, je lui ai fermement conseillé de s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres et de se faire des amis.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'Onii-sama prévoie pour nous dans le futur, mais quoique ce soit, il lui faudra inévitablement des appuis en dehors de la famille et apparemment, il a suivi mon conseil. Ça m'embête tout de même que se soit une Saegusa qui attire le plus son attention !

**(Mayumi point de vue) **

Quelle horrible journée, j'ai passée aujourd'hui. Horrible parce que vraisemblablement, je n'ai pas vu le garçon qui peuple mes rêves aujourd'hui.

Une semaine, après le tournoi des 9 écoles, mon grand-frère m'apprit que père avait fait parvenir une promesse de fiançailles à Shiba Tatsuya lors de la cérémonie de clôture. Ça m'a surprise parce que ce soir-là, j'avais dansé avec lui à maintes reprises et il ne m'a rien dit !

Cet enfant à des nerfs d'acier et c'est frustrant parfois !

Je veux dire que je suis Saegusa Mayumi, fille ainée du clan Saegusa, présidente du conseil des élèves de first Hight, une magicienne de génie, une fille courtisée par les plus puissantes familles du pays et même du monde et pourtant, pour la première fois de ma vie, un garçon reste insensible à mes charmes.

Et un garçon de seulement deux ans plus jeune en plus !

J'ignore si l'intérêt que je lui porte est d'ordre intellectuel ou d'ordre romantique. Ou peut-être même les deux ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à lui et aujourd'hui, pendant le déjeuner, j'ai senti que j'avais exaspéré sa sœur !

Ah cette fille, Shiba Miyuki, la petite sœur de celui qui m'intéresse. Une beauté sans égale ! La seule fille pour laquelle je peux non seulement me sentir jalouse, mais je peux aussi bien malgré moi devenir homosexuelle tellement elle est magnifique !

En parlant de jalousie, le soir de la cérémonie de clôture du tournoi des 9 écoles, alors que je voulais prendre un peu d'air, j'ai surpris les deux Shiba en train de danser une valse dans les jardins de l'hôtel. Je me suis cachée instinctivement en les apercevant tourner doucement sous la clarté lunaire ! C'était magnifique et pendant toute la durée de la danse, je fus incapable de bouger de ma cachette. Epier les gens ne fait pas parti de mes habitudes, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les observer.

Mon esprit était comme gelé, comme au ralenti et quand la musique s'est arrêtée, j'ai enfin pu me ressaisir !

Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de voir que Tatsuya-kun m'observait de là ou il était. Il était impossible qu'il puisse me voir car j'étais dans une poche d'obscurité totale, mais allez savoir comment, il me regardait fixement les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'il savait que j'étais là depuis un moment. Quand je suis retournée dans l'hôtel en toute hâte, j'étais en colère et je mourais vraiment pour la première fois de jalousie.

En colère parce que j'avais été découverte alors qu'à la base, je ne voulais pas les épier. Et jalouse parce que la scène à laquelle je venais d'assister m'avait fait comprendre que ce que j'éprouvais pour lui étais bien plus fort que je ne l'imaginais. De plus, toute la tendresse, l'amour et l'affection qu'il y avait dans ses yeux quand il dansait avec sa sœur me disait clairement qu'il n y avait plus de place dans son cœur pour une autre femme !

Alors que quelques minutes auparavant, j'avais aussi dansé avec lui, ça me frustrait que ce qu'il m'a déclaré être une vraie tragédie avec moi se transformait en un délice avec sa sœur.

Ces trois semaines de vacances me parurent interminables. Je failli l'appeler à plusieurs reprises mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il n'est pas le genre à aller à un rendez-vous ni à sortir juste pour le plaisir quoique je suis sûre que si c'est sa sœur qui le demande, il n'hésiterait pas. Franchement, il la gâte trop !

Aujourd'hui, j'espérais qu'il viendrait déjeuner avec nous dans la salle du conseil. Non, en vérité, je voulais le voir mais il n'est pas venu. Miyuki nous annonça que son frère serait occupé.

Miyuki n'aime guère à priori que d'autres filles accaparent son frère. Elle est très possessive dès qu'il s'agit de lui et certaines mauvaises langues à l'école racontent que le frère et la sœur étaient un peu trop proches pour des personnes de sexe opposées.

En vérité et c'est cela qui fruste énormément, ces rumeurs sont trop vraies hélas !

Tatsuya et Miyuki sont dans des classes différentes, mais il ne se passe pas un jour d'école sans qu'on les voie ensemble.

Ils ont bien sur leurs amis respectifs dans leur classe, mais voir un Shiba l'un sans l'autre est presqu'impossible.

Shiba Tatsuya est un challenge, peut-être le plus grand défi de ma vie. L'avoir en tant qu'homme va être difficile. Je pensais qu'à cause de la beauté de sa sœur, ses gouts en matière de femmes sont très relevés. Mais il n'en est rien le fait qu'il adore et gâte sa sœur et le fait que celle-ci soit une authentique déesse de beauté n'ont rien à voir.

J'ai compris que Tatsuya aime Miyuki parce qu'elle est sa sœur. Elle aurait été laide qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

Tatsuya n'est pas comme la majorité des garçons influencé par le physique d'une fille. Pour susciter son attention, il faut malheureusement passer par l'intellect. Et il faut reconnaitre que Miyuki est loin d'être stupide ! En fait elle est même très intelligente. Pas autant que son frère, mais elle est quand même la meilleure élève après lui.

Mais sur le plan de l'intelligence, je crois que j'égale au moins Miyuki. Après tout, comme elle, j'ai aussi été représentante des élèves !

Si je veux l'avoir, il va falloir accélérer les choses dans la mesure où le temps joue contre moi. D'ici quelques semaines, je devrais quitter mon poste de présidente du conseil et me préparer pour l'université. J'ai le sentiment que si je m'éloigne de Tatsuya-kun, il pourrait complètement me faire sortir de sa vie. Qu'à cela ne tienne, même étudiante, je trouverais le moyen de le voir ! Car gagner son cœur après de durs combats doit être la plus grande des jouissances !


End file.
